


the roadtrip

by ezekiels



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie needs a holiday and Ichabod is determined to tag along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> for aragingquiet on tumblr

Ichabod has never been fond of cars, which was why Abbie told him she was going on a roadtrip. She'd had enough of near death experiences, witches, and headless horsemen. What she needed was a series of hotels above her pay grade and a nice long weekend to herself.

She’d almost gotten away cleanlywhen she discovered him up and ready, cooking breakfast of all things. On her couch a rumble of clothes tied in a blanket waited: a promise that he was coming with her.

“Good morning, Abigail!” he called cheerfully from the kitchen before she could recover enough to make it the rest of the way to her front door. The table was set roughly for two and a rose sat in a vase. “Have a seat. I’m making scrambled eggs.”

Frowning, she put down her bag and sat at the table. The rose, she noticed, was not from her garden. Undoubtedly, he’d taken it from one of her neighbour’s gardens without asking. He had a habit of doing that. “You don’t have to come,” she told him.

“Think nothing of it.” He set a plate of scrambled eggs down before her. “It is my pleasure. What are friends for, after all?”

She could have argued but she didn’t. She felt sorry for the guy and part of her was relieved that she wasn't going to be leaving her house in his hands. For all he’d figured out the basics of the kitchen, he was still deathly afraid of the television and she had no intention of buying a new one.

After breakfast, she made the necessary calls. It took a little arguing and a little more of a dent in her bank account but she managed it in no more than ten minutes. Next, she had to transfer Ichabod’s clothing from his blanket into a suitcase and add the necessities he’d forgotten to pack, such as his toothbrush. There were a few arguments but, within the hour, the car was loaded and they were on their way. 

It was only then that he thought to ask her where they were going first.

“Just some health spa a couple of towns over,” she told.

“Oh,” he said. “What’s a health spa?”


End file.
